Mistletoe
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: A Finn Bálor Christmas one-shot! (Finn/OC)


**Merry Christmas, guys. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

><p>I stood with a few of the guys and girls from NXT. We're in the midst of NXT's Christmas party at the performance center. The laughter from one of Sami Zayn's stories fell from my lips watching <em>him<em> walk in. Ever since he made his début in NXT I've had the biggest crush on him. I was drawn in like a moth to a damn flame. Everytime I was around him I couldn't think straight, so that alone made it hard for me to talk to him.

"Why don't you go kiss him, he's standing under the mistletoe," Bayley commented. I shook my head, chewing on the inside of my lip. I had all the courage in the world when I was in the ring, but it was easy. Confronting my crush, that was hard. It wasn't like I had never dated. I had plenty of boyfriends growing up. I had just got out of a relationship a few months ago. We had realized we were better as friends.

"I don't think so, Bay," I told her, quickly looking away. I wasn't that brave. Besides he was busy talking to a few of his friends. I wasn't going to embarrass him and myself in front of the likes of Kevin Steen and Hideo. No thank you. I quickly walked away walking to the bathroom.

I checked my reflection in the mirror. My honey brown hair was pulled back in a French braid. My makeup was subtle bringing out my hazel eyes. The strapless pink dress stopped mid-thigh. The black satin pumps added an extra 5 inches to my natural 5'4 height.

"You're not going to hide in here," Bayley demanded, tugging me from the bathroom. Can't a girl check her refection every now and again?

"I wasn't hiding. There is no way I can march up to him and kiss him," I told her, walking back to the crowd of people. "I'm not doing it."

"Not going to happen tonight, Kennedy," she smirked. "Think of it as a dare," she stated, pushing me toward my crush. How was I supposed to avoid doing a dare? I couldn't, I had to kiss him in front of everyone I knew, everyone I worked with.

"Kennedy," Kevin stated with a smirk looking behind me.

"Kevin," I smiled. I had worked with him a few times when we were training. Part of the whole would they work good together thing. "Where's my manners?" He asked.

"Out the window, like everything else," Finn commented. Kevin gave him a look to laugh it up while he could.

"Anyway, Kennedy, this is Hideo," I gave him a smile. We had met a few times. Mainly when he would be walking through the curtain after his match and I'd be waiting to go out. Though there was that one time we had bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Hello," Hideo said, I smiled at him.

"Hi," I told him, my nerves starting to vanish until I looked at the third man. They camre back tenfold seeing the mix of a smile and a smirk.

"Finn Bálor, it's nice to see you," I told him, quickly glancing up. It may seem like I was stalling and hell maybe I was. I didn't want to let on that I was up to something.

"Kennedy, it's nice to see you as well. Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"So far I am," I replied glancing in the direction I came from seeing Bayley watching me intently. "You?" I asked going back to the conversation at hand.

"So far," he agreed. I nodded going to lean in only for him to start talking. "I haven't met a woman with the name Kennedy," he commented.

"They thought I was a boy. That's what they were told. My mom loved the name Kennedy, so it stuck," I explained, with a shrug. I loved my name. Finally with the conversation at a standstill, I leaned up kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Next time don't stand under the mistletoe, I didn't think you wanted one of your buddies here to kiss you," I smirked, walking off. My smirk grew seeing Bayley's mouth drop open. I didn't stop until I was alone in an empty hallway. Oh my flipping... I just kissed him and it felt warm and intoxicating.

"I can't believe you did that, girl." I smiled, letting a laugh fall from my lips.

"It was amazing, Bayley. You did dare me," I smirked. It was by far the best dare I've ever had to do in my life.

"I was just a dare?" His voice caught me off guard. The last thing I expected was for him to follow me.

"No, it just wasn't a dare, Finn." He had to see that this wasn't some game, that I liked him, even more now that I had the guts to kiss him. Something was diffidently there.

"You just said Bayley dared you to kiss me," he seethed, his anger clearly coming out. I sighed watching Bayley walk off, no longer wanting to be a part of this. I was thankful she didn't try to fix things. I had no choice but to tell him about my feelings that I have for him.

"She did, but it wasn't to play a game. She did it because she knows how I feel about you. That's why I have trouble talking to you." Once it started to come out it wouldn't stop. I shut my mouth seeing the smirk that crossed his face. "What?" I asked, feeling like he was ready to laugh in my face about this. I was taken of guard when his lips were against mine for a second before they slowly started to move. My eyes had shut on their own accord, my hands locking behind his neck. I felt his fingers dig into my waist.

"I like you too," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled, lacing my fingers with his leading him back to the party. Things had went different than I had imagined walking into this place a little over an hour ago. I was okay with the change. This was just the first night of many.

"So was it worth it?" Bayley asked, the second Finn left me alone.

"Was it ever," I replied with a grin. "I really don't know what I was so afraid of," I sighed, finishing the rest of my drink.

"The unknown, sweetie. We all are like that. It's just how you handle yourself to find that out."

"Like the fact I need my best friend to dare me to do the one thing I've wanted to do for so long now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, seeing a laughing Finn walking back over.

"Exactly," she stated. "Enjoy the rest of your night Kennedy, and I'll talk to you tomorrow over hot chocolate," she smirked, getting me to laugh.

"That might be something I can do at some point tomorrow," I told her. "Enjoy your night as well, Bay." She nodded, walking off, just as Finn walked up to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Where to?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I little walk. It's a place I find myself when I need a moment alone," he replied. I smiled slipping my hand into the hand he had outstretched.

"Am I the first person that you've taken to this special place?" I asked, walking next to him.

"Does Kevin count?" He asked, with a serious tone.

"Hmm, I don't think so," I replied back with my own serious tone. "He is married with two kids."

"That he is," Finn agreed. "So no I haven't taken anyone special there. Never met anyone I wanted to, until I saw you."

"Don't flatter yourself there, buddy," I joked, finding myself flattered at his words. He looked at me a smirk firmly in place, melting my heart. This was something I could get use to, if anything happened after tonight. But I was going to make the most of it tonight.

"I'll try to remember that," he replied.

"So this place, is it within walking distance, or do we need to drive there?" I asked.

"We need to drive, but I caught a ride with the guys, do you have your car?" He asked, looking a bit uneasy about this.

"If I say no, then what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, watching him squirm.

"Then it's going to be quite the long walk," he stated.

"Good thing, I took forever getting ready tonight and had no choice but to drive myself," I smirked, leading him to where I was parked. "Do you want to drive, or do you just want to give me directions?" I asked, unlocking the doors.

"You can drive," he replied. I nodded, sliding into my car. "Turn right," he pointed out when I got to the main road. I nodded turning right. "How did you get into wrestling?" He asked.

"I know everyone says they watch it and they fall in love and blah, blah, blah, but that wasn't it for me," I told him, coming to a red light.

"No?" He asked.

"No, I have two older brothers and they were on the wrestling team all through school. I thought it was fun and with a lot of convincing, I was allowed to join in high school. I loved it, but I wanted more, and that's when I got hooked on pro wrestling. I already knew amateur wrestling, I didn't think there was going to be much difference, but boy was I wrong when I started to train. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, ya know?" I asked, following his directions, once again.

"Seeing the world, meeting new people, making that connection to be friends for a really long time, nothing better than that."

"I love connecting with the fans, nothing beats that. But I've seen a lot of the world, just not enough of it," I replied.

"I get you there. There is just so much out there," he stated. I nodded agreeing with him. "Being able to help someone you've never met, that's like...major."

"It really is. Makes me proud to be who I am." This time it was his turn to nod.

The rest of the car ride was filled with talk getting to know each other and seeing that we had very little in common, but I was fine with that. I didn't want to be with someone who I had everything in common with. That would just be a boring relationship. I was having a pretty good time with Finn, conversation seemed to flow effortlessly between us.

"This parking lot," he told me pointing to the second parking lot. I pulled in parking my car in an empty spot.

"Now where to?" I asked, turning my car off, pulling the key from the ignition.

"Come with me," he smirked.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

"I'd say BS, you've already came this far," he winked, getting out. I laughed, following suit. My hand found his on instinct alone. He gently squeezed my hand, tugging me to move. From out here the stars were clear. I couldn't remember a time I was able to see the sky so lit up from the stars. I was already liking this place. We followed a little path that was paved for a few yards before turning into a dirt path.

"Wow!" I gasped, looking out over the city, a little fountain sat off to the side. "How'd you find this place?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"It's a secret," he whispered, pulling me to him.

"Is it now?" I asked, looking up at him with a pout.

"Yep," he smirked, brushing his lips over mine. I was fine with that. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine, feeling that this wasn't just a one night thing. I was hooked and I would gladly take everything he gave me. This was something I could get use to. I didn't want it to end. Ever!


End file.
